


The Last Temptation of Lincoln Loud

by Flagg1991



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flagg1991/pseuds/Flagg1991
Summary: Three of Lincoln's sisters want to play a game with him.





	The Last Temptation of Lincoln Loud

Once upon a time, Lori thought she was a freak - literally the grossest person ever. Sitting at the dinner table or in the living room, surrounded by her family, she felt like a fraud. She looked like a dutiful big sister who loved and supported her siblings, but inside she was a pervert, and no matter how much she shamed herself, she couldn't help looking at her little brother when he came out of his room in just his underwear, couldn't help tracing his the curves and ridges of his little shota body with her eyes, couldn't help wanting to run her hands over him so badly she shook, couldn't help wondering how his naked skin would taste against her lips, how it would smell. Lusting for Lincoln wasn't something she planned or particularly wanted to do, it just...happened, as things sometimes do. In the beginning she was disgusted with herself and did everything in her power to ignore him, but the deviant pressure between her legs only mounted, and no amount of masturbation or oral sex with Bobby could make it go away. Only one thing could, she figured, and that was Lincoln.

Accepting the fact that she totally wanted to do dirty things with her little brother didn't make her feel like less of a monster. Discovering that two of her sisters also wanted to do dirty things with him did. The first was Leni; one day Lori went into her vanity to look for lipstick and found a notebook with hearts and smiley faces drawn on the back cover, centered around a giant, bold I LOVE LINCY. Lori called her sister in and asked her about it. Yep. I totes have a crush on Lincy, Leni said as though having feelings for your brother was the most normal thing in the world. Well, so do I, Lori said and crossed her arms, ready for a catfight. *Gasp* You too? You have good taste in men! That compliment was enough to win Lori over. Hey, it's not like she wanted to marry him and keep him all to herself or anything. She just wanted to lay him back and kiss him from head to toe, then take him in her hand and pump while watching his cute face blush and contort in pleasure. Hmmm. Then she wanted to curl her tongue around his head, wrap her lips around him, and bob until he came undone and filled her mouth with his sperm. When she was done, Leni could have a shot, no bigs.

The second sister to want Lincoln surprised Lori to no end. Her name?

Lola.

See, Lola was, to be blunt, a fucking snooty bitch. She floated around the house with her nose in the air and talked to you like you were a dog, a servant, or a piece of trash. She thought she was better than everyone else. The only person she didn't look down on was Lincoln. In fact, over the summer, Lori began to notice that she was a little too friendly with him; giggling at his jokes, purring at him rather than speaking; batting her eyelashes and tossing her hair when he was around. Lori wasn't an expert on boy-girl stuff even though she fronted like she was, but she knew damn well what was going on.

She was going to let it go, but Leni and her big fat mouth ruined it all: She saw Lola staring after Lincoln in the hall and blabbed. You like Lincy too? Like, what a coincidence, so do me and Lori! Lola's face dropped. Uh...what?

Rolling her eyes, Lori dragged both of them into her room and shut the door. Lola crossed her arms and lifted her brows demandingly. So ya couldn't let me have Lincoln to myself. Typical.

Calm down, Lori said, I just wanna have sex with him, Leni's the one who wants to be his girlfriend.

On the edge of her bed, Leni preened. Yes, please!

Lola cocked her hip and regarded Lori as though she were a repulsive bug. Of course I'd have to share, why should I have expected more? She sighed deeply and shook her head. Fine. I suppose we can work something out.

With that, an alliance was formed, three sisters joining forces with one goal: To seduce their brother.

Now, seducing a man is easy, or so Lori thought. You don't have to be pretty, you don't have to walk a certain way, and you don't have to make lots of money or have nice things. Nope; to attract the average man, all you have to do is show them that you're interested. In this case, however, they'd need a different approach. They met each night like a coven of witches, sitting in a circle on Lori's bed and plotting their brother's temptation. I say we go in there and tie him up, Lola said one night; she knelt across from Lori with her gloved hands on her knees and a faraway look in her eyes. Strip him to his undies and ravish him. A crazed look crept into her eyes and she clamped down on her bottom lip, her head nodding as if in appreciation of her vision.

Lori couldn't lie, it was hot.

We can't do that, though. If he doesn't like it -

Who cares? Lola asked.

\- he might tell Mom and Dad, then what?

Lola held up one finger and opened her mouth for a rebuttal, but closed it again when she realized that Lincoln telling Mom and Dad what they did to him might not be the kind of thing you can dismiss with a regal wave of the hand. Lori was going out of her mind with lust at that point, but even so, her concerns were more than just being punished. She loved her little brother and she didn't wanna scar him for life or anything. She wanted him to want it.

Maybe we can, like, tell him how we feel, Leni offered.

Lori and Lola looked at her cross-eyed. Uh, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, Lola said.

Yeah, Lori agreed, not one of your best ideas.

They needed to do something, though, because each day that passed, the torment became just a little greater, Lori's desire a little stronger. Standing behind him in line for the bathroom, caressing his naked back with her gaze, it was so hard to keep from touching him that she had to bite her lower lip.

Lola's idea wasn't all that bad when you got right down to it. In fact, as lust clouded her brain like smoke, she started to think it was actually pretty good. More would have to go into it than just jumping his bones, but she could work with it.

On Friday night, she, Leni, and Lola met in her room like they did every evening, Lola in her dress and tiara and Leni in an aquamarina night gown with lacy white fringe. So, Lori started, I made up my mind. We're doing this. Tomorrow.

Yay! Leni clapped.

Lola lifted her brow. How?

Lori told her, and by the time she was done, the little girl's face was bright red. Wow, she breathed, I like it.

Sleep came hard that night; Lori passed most of it tossing and turning, her body hot and her heart slamming in sweet expectation. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Lincoln's body, his dick standing tall and proud, his warm skin burning with passion, his lips slightly parted and twinkling with saliva. She saw herself tracing them with her tongue, tasting his mouth and panting heavily, the intoxicating scent of his breath filling her nose, steeping her brain, drawing her onto his lap, his head parting her lips and spearing her. Oooooh, God, all she needed was one good thrust and she'd cum so hard the walls would shake, and Lola and Leni watching, mouths agape and cheeks blazing...ummm, fuck.

In the morning, she mustered her troops and gave them their marching orders. After breakfast, Lola slipped into the room holding a paper bag filled with supplies. Here, she said, I got everything you asked for.

Good, Lori replied. She was sitting on her bed, restlessly crossing and uncrossing her legs, pausing here and there to squeeze her thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the hot, leaking pressure, but doing so only made things worse. Where's Leni?

With Lincoln in the living room.

Leni's job was to find out what Lincoln's plans for the day were; Lori wanted to know his every move so she could pick the best time to strike.

As if on cue, Leni darted it, throwing a nervous glance over her shoulder. Well? Lori asked.

He said he was going to hang out with Clyde but Clyde's sick, so he's gonna read comics in his undies.

A gleaming smile carved across Lori's face. Perfect. She gestured Leni and Lola to sit on the bed, then crossed her legs Indian-style. Alright, girls, the point is to make Lincoln want this as badly as we do. We can't go right for the kill, we have to work our way up to it and make damn sure he's onboard all the way. Understand?

Leni nodded eagerly, and Lola hummed that she understood.

Just follow my lead and we'll be fine.

Lola cocked her head in displeasure. Your lead?

Yes, my lead.

I say you should follow my lead.

Lori's eyes narrowed. If you don't like it, you can go play mud monster with Lana.

Lola matched her expression. Right after I have a chat with Dad.

Guys, like, stop fighting, Leni said, there's plenty of Lincy's hot bod for all of us.

Taking a deep breath, Lori nodded. Alright, fine, let's go.

She got up, and her sisters followed.

***

Lincoln grabbed the soda from his nightstand, took a long, grateful drink, and sat it back down with a clink - he wasn't allowed to have pop in his room, a rule he normally obeyed, but the A/C was on the fritz and it was hotter than Ms. DeMartino in a bikini in here. Dad and Lana were heading into the basement to work on it when he came upstairs, Lana wearing a toolbelt and prattling about getting 'er done. She'd been using that phrase nonstop since she and Luan watched Blue Collar Comedy Tour on DVD the other night. She also said here's your sign and they call me tater salad. Gag.

Drawing in a deep lungful of hot air, he turned the page: Superdude and Ace Savvy were locked in a life or death grudge match on top of the tallest building in Liberty City (Love Media headquarters), and Superdude had the upper hand.

When someone knocked on his door, he jumped a little. Really? I swear to God, I can't have five minutes to myself in this. I wish I was Clyde: No one bothers him when he's trying to read a comic. "Yeah?"

The knob turned, and Lori leaned in, her blue shadowed eyelids batting. "Hey, Lincoln," she drew. Before he could reply, she crossed to the bed, followed by Lola and Leni, the former carrying a paper bag and grinning deviously. "Hi, Lincy," she said. Leni, bringing up the rear, smiled. "Hi, Lincoln!"

Lincoln's eyes darted from one sister to the next, then to the bag in Lola's hands. He might only have been eleven years old, but living with a butt ton of girls smartens you up real quick: They wanted something.

And something told Lincoln they wouldn't leave until they got it.

"Hey, guys," Lincoln said guardedly, tracking Lori as she sat down next to him. Her eyes danced with a wicked light, and her smile was only a little less sharky than Lola's. Lincoln gulped. Oh, man, whatever they wanted was big. "What, uh, what's up?"

Leni sat on the foot of the bed and Lola went to the nightstand, dropping the bag and nearly knocking his soda over.

"Well," Lori said, her eyes sweeping up and down his body and making him squirm, "we were wondering if you wanted to play a game."

The ball of tension that had formed in Lincoln's stomach released. A game? That's all? Whew, he thought they wanted him to tar the driveway or something else stupid. "Yeah, sure," Lincoln said and glanced down at his comic. "Just let me finish - "

Lori plucked the book from his hands and held it out to Lola, who took it and sat it on the nightstand.

"- this."

"That can wait," Lori said. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red now, and her eyes hazy. She was looking directly at his bare chest, and Lincoln suddenly felt very self-conscious. They were all dressed and he was practically naked. "Right now, we want to play with you." There was a strange hilt to her voice that struck Lincoln in the guts like a fist. He opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was tight. The intensity of his older sister's eyes was scary...and kind of...exciting?

He nervously licked his lips and looked at Lola; her hands were on her hips and her eyes were half-lidded, sultry, alluring. Even Leni looked at him funny, her lips screwed up in an inscrutable closed-mouth smile that uncomfortably reminded him of the Mona Lisa. Even though he was surrounded by his sisters - who loved him and wouldn't hurt him (bad) - he felt almost like a lamb in the middle of a wolf pack.

"Do you wanna play with us, Lincy?" Leni asked.

They watched him expectantly, and he couldn't have said no...even if he wanted to. "Yeah," he stammered, "sure, okay. What game are we...are we playing?"

Lori glanced at Lola, and by unspoken command, the younger girl reached into the bag. "It's like pin the tail on the donkey," Lori said, her voice a smooth, feline purr. Lola brought out a length of red satin. "First," Lori continued, "we have to tie your hands."

"My hands?" Lincoln asked, bewildered.

Lori nodded. "Your hands." She pronounced the world slowly, her pink lips pushing out and moving hypnotically. Lincoln's heartbeat sped up and he looked into her misty blue eyes. "Is that okay?" she asked.

He could only nod.

Brushing her teeth across her bottom lip, she glanced at Lola, who swung one leg onto the bed and knelt behind him, one gloved hand fluttering to his arm; her breath caught, and something about that sound - so quick, so subtle - made Lincoln's stomach pang. She rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Put your hands behind your back, Lincy." Her perfume scent wafted into his nose and her breath broke hotly against the side of his neck. His dick twitched, and horror filled him. He cast a stricken look at Lori, and she smiled.

"Go on," she said and tilted forward, her blonde framed face filling his vision. "If you want."

God help him, he did; he was getting turned on and he didn't want them to stop...he also didn't want them to continue, because whatever was happening here, it wasn't that, it couldn't be, and if it kept on, he was going to pop the biggest, fattest boner of his life. They would all see it...and they would all know he got hard for his sisters...like a freak.

He tried to tell them to get the hell out of his room, but his body misinterpreted his brain's signal, and he put his hands behind his back instead. "Good boy," Lola said into his ears and began to tie his wrists, her body pressing against his - so soft, so warm.

Twitch.

Lincoln winced and hot shame spread across his face. Lori sucked her bottom lip in and sighed as though his blush were a tasty treat and she a diabetic with weak self-control. She leaned closer, on her knees now, looming over him; his heart gently pounded and his stomach gurgled. "Now," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "we're gonna blindfold you."

"B-Blindfold me?" Lincoln asked, his chest rising and falling.

Lori nodded. "Ummmhmmm. If you're okay with that."

He looked from Leni to Lori and back again, unsure of what to say. The thought of losing his vision, of turning himself over to the mercy of these leering, panting girls, both thrilled and terrified him. Lola's hands fell on his shoulders, and he cringed, electric volts shooting down his spine. "Are you okay with that, Lincy?" his little sister asked, her lips brushing his ear and making him shiver.

"Yes," he whined.

Lori's face was beet red now, her breathing ragged. There was no mistaking her arousal, and seeing it so clear, in shades of pink, crimson, and murky blue, made Lincoln tremble. His dick jerked against the seam of his underwear, and Lori's eyes widened, which made it jerk again.

Suddenly, soft, silky fabric blotted out his vision and pulled tight against his eyes. His heart skipped a beat and his hips squirmed in place. He couldn't see his older sisters, but just knowing they were looking at him, watching his dick inflate within the confines of his briefs, pushing out against the fabric, sent ripples through his center. Lola's chest smooshed flat against his back as she tied the blindfold, his head coming to rest in the crook of her neck. The delicate sound of her exhalations in his ear and the feeling of her creamy skin rubbing against his made his breathing faster, heavier.

When she was done, she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are you ready, Linc?" Lori asked.

Lincoln swallowed against a sandpaper throat and nodded jerkily. "Y-Yes."

The bed shifted, and Lincoln followed it with his eyes, seeing only black. Paper crinkled (the bag?) and then the mattress dipped down. He could sense a presence behind him, faint breathing and the smell of summer lavender - Lori's perfume. "What are you doing?" he asked anxiously.

Snap.

"Nothing," she said. There was a wet plopping sound, then a crisp scrape. Lincoln's stomach clutched, and his nose wrinkled when he caught the scent of cherries. Her hands touched him, cold and wet, and he jumped, which brought a girlish giggle from her throat. "Relax," she said and kicked her legs out on either side of him in a V. "I'm just giving you a massage."

Her fingers danced lightly across his back, spreading lotion over his hot flesh. He was at full mast now, his dick throbbing against his underwear in perfect time with his heart. Was Leni looking? Lola? Were they staring with hungry eyes and licking lips?

Lori closed her hands over his shoulders and pulled him back, his hips spreading her thighs; her sickly heat soaked through the crotch of her cargo shorts and washed over his hands. His fingers twitched and brushed the warm skin of her inner thigh. She hummed and moved her hands over his chest, her fingertips shooting tendrils of sensation into the pit of her his stomach so intense his back arched, his shoulders meeting hers and her lips touching the side of his head, her nose burying in his hair, inhaling his smell as though it were ambrosia. She reached his stomach, then slowly dragged her nails back, raking his skin. He shook and let out a broken "Nngh!" his dick aching and his sticky essence starting to leak from the tip. Lola hummed lowly and Leni purred a "Wooow."

"How does that feel?" Lori asked, her voice unsteady. She ran her hands up the sides of his neck, her fingers making soft, phantom circles.

"S-So good," he said.

Lori grazed her nails up the sides of his head and over his scalp; Lincoln's lips parted and his dick slammed; a warm, sticky wet spot spread across the front of his briefs, and if this went on much longer, he'd throw his hips out and cum in front of his sisters with a trembling cry that would bring the walls crashing down and set car alarms off two miles out.

A hand, covered in soft fabric, splayed on his leg, and his heart jolted. Lola shifted into the gap between his legs, the silken material of her dress fluttering against his thighs like butterfly wings and her body heat wrapping around him like a not-so-sisterly hug. She laid her hands flat on his chest and moved them down, slow, maddening, the material of her gloves teasing spasms from deep inside. Lori stroked her hand from his shoulder up the side of his neck, and back again.

"Is it okay if I kiss you, Lincy?" Lola asked breathlessly. Her voice seemed to come from all around him, like a sinful moan in the night. Her fingers made lazy circles against his nipples, and her leg rubbed against his pulsing rod; he gasped and grinded against her, the friction of her body driving him wild with lust.

He nodded and tried to say Yes but his vocal cords were locked. Lola splayed her fingers and curled them against him like a kitten kneading a spot to sit, then her sizzling lips touched his flesh; he threw his head back into the crook of Lori's neck and let out a shuddery Ahhhh. Lori rubbed her hands along the ridge of his shoulders as Lola trailed burning wet kisses over his chest. "Can I kiss you too, Lincoln?" Lori asked into his ear.

A wordless moan slipped through Lincoln's teeth. Taking that as a yes, Lori wrapped her lips around his earlobe and nipped, giggling when he jerked. Lola pressed her lips to his nipple and flicked it with her tongue, her hands sliding down his stomach. He thrusted his hips back and forth, his dick rubbing her leg, faster, the scrape of his tightening shaft against her body making him hyperventilate.

Lori kissed the side of his neck, lingering on his wildly pounding pulse, her hair tickling his temple.

Another pair of lips kissed his left calf, then his knee. Lincoln's brain started to go into sensory overload; feeling crackled from the tips of the toes to the top of his cowlick, and he could do nothing but let it happen.

Lola scooted down and kissed his stomach, then hooked her fingers into the waistband of his underwear; his heart jogged and a sharp gasp filled his throat. "Can I take these off, Lincy?" she asked.

Leni kissed higher up his leg, and her could visualize her, butt up, back dipped, crawling like a sexy big cat stalking its prey. Lori trailed her fingernails over his chest and kissed the side of his face; lips pressed to his cheek, breath ragged. "Can she?"

"Yes," Lincoln forced.

Lola tugged them down, and his dick sprang out, the cool air washing over it and making him gasp. "Ummmm."

"Hi, Lincy's penis," Leni drew.

Lola dragged his underwear down his legs and over his feet, then flung them away; he did not see the crazed look in her eyes, or the way Leni stared lustily at his dick. Lori leaned over his shoulder, reached between his legs, and closed her fingers around his shaft, her mouth dropping open in a lascivious smile at how hot and firm it was, how smooth the flesh. She gave an exploratory squeeze and firmly moved her hand up the shaft, making Lincoln shake and mewl. Lola licked her lips as she watched, and Leni's eyes crossed cutely. A fat bead of clear fluid formed at his tip and dribbled down, breaking against Lori's finger; she stroked up and down, smearing it along his rod, going faster, her breathing heavy and her passion rising. The crotch of her panties was soaked and her heart knocked a painful and unsteady tempo against Lincoln's back. Lincoln planted his heels in the mattress and threw his hips out, his head turning back and forth against her shoulder, a hiss issuing from his lips and his cheeks blazing with color.

He turned his face to hers, and she leaned into his lips, her tongue shooting out and sweeping into his mouth. He tensed for a moment, then kissed her back, their mouths working furiously. She released him and ran her hand up his stomach, leaving a trail of sticky precum in its wake. Lola watched with burning cheeks and flashing eyes, her lips parted and her breaths coming in sharp gasps. Next to her, Leni started to move, and she came alive, throwing out her arm and pushing the older girl back. "No," she said, "me next." She took Lincoln in her hand and stared at the clear stuff leaking heavily from his tip; her core twinged and her heart blasted like a jackhammer. She took a deep breath, and the musky scent of her brother's sex, wild and primal, drew her to it like a kitten to the teat. She touched her lips to the head, and the taste of salt filled her mouth. She wrapped her lips around and pushed down, her hands splaying on his legs; she lapped him with her tongue on the way down, his warm essence coating the inside of her mouth and making her eyes roll back into her head.

Lincoln gasped into Lori's mouth and moaned; Lori tilted her head and reclaimed his lips, jamming her tongue as far in as she could and prodding every crease and crevice.

Molding her lips tight around him, Lola pulled back then bobbed down again; he was leaking even more, his pecum and her saliva dripping down his shaft in molten rivulets. Her center burned bright as the sun, and her body quivered with need. Forget this. She spat him out and lifted up onto her knees; her hands shook as she hiked her dress up around her hips and pulled down her panties. Leni reached for Lincoln's dick, but Lola swatted her hand away. "Not yet," she hissed. She slipped her panties over her ankles and tossed them aside; they landed on top of Lincoln's underwear.

Lori cupped Lincoln's cheek in her hand and pillaged his mouth, laying waste to his tongue and waging war against the insides of his cheeks. She sucked his bottom lip and pulled back with a firm back-of-the-throat giggle.

Bowing her head, Lola settled into Lincoln's lap, her knees planting between his legs and Lori's; her tiara was askew, strands of blonde hair hanging in her face and veiling her muddied eyes. Her lips fell open in a dirty gap tooth simper; her chest heaved against her rumpled pink dress and her gloved hands braced shakily on Lincoln's shoulders. His head sank into her lips and prodded well above her opening, the sensation making her eyelids flutter and her lips purse, her head tilting slightly back and her back arching. She ground herself against his shaft, gasping at the way it slid between her moist folds, the head grazing her clit and sending jolts of pleasure into the center of her brain. Lincoln pulled away from Lori's mouth and nestled his head in the hollow between her neck and shoulder, panting, gasping, his hips thrusting forward, creating dizzying friction and knocking tiny Uh's from Lola's bobbing throat.

Leni watched with a pout, then got up and came around the side of the bed, placing one knee on the edge. Lincoln's head was back, mouth open, face burning. She leaned in and pecked his cheek. "Hi, Lincy," she said, then kissed his bottom lip, relishing the taste of his saliva. She pressed her hand against his chest and fused their lips, her tongue coyly flicking across his. He flicked hers back, and that was all the assent she needed: She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

The tip of Lincoln's dick touched Lola's opening, and she jumped, her fingertips digging into his shoulders. He was one firm thrust away from taking her virginity, and she was one breath, one shiver, away from sinking onto him, sheathing him, squeezing him with her walls until he swelled and filled her with his seed. She swirled her hips, relishing the feeling of him rubbing her, of his arousal mixing with hers and spreading the concoction over her sex.

Lincoln's tongue grappled with Leni's tongue for dominance, losing as the friction of Lola's body against his became too great to bear; his nerve endings flared and his balls tightened; his orgasm burst against his depths and he clenched his teeth against it. He felt his head dip into Lola's inky well once more, only this time she didn't pull back, she pushed down, taking him an inch in - her muscles choked him tight and her wet walls rippled around him like a million licking tongues. She was hot, like an oven, and she took him all the way to her limit, he'd burn to a crisp.

"Oh, Lincy," she moaned, her hands crawling over his face, her chest flattening against his. He pulled away from Leni's lips and sought Lola's, finding her delicate throat instead. She let out a hitching him as he kissed her flesh, her back arching, her palms pressing against his chest, her hips gyrating, rocking, her body getting used to him, taking another fraction of an inch, then another. Lori massaged his shoulders and Leni scratched his scalp like he was a cat.

Lola's tongue swirled around his as she brought herself lower, a pained gasp puffing into his mouth when he reached her hymen. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled back, her spine curving, then brought her hips roughly down, her pelvis pressing against his as she sheathed him with a shivery cry.

That was all he could stand: He jerked forward, jamming against her cervix, and the most powerful load of his life was wrenched from his spasming body, his dick straining against Lola's insides and pumping thick, creamy cum into her womb. Her arms tightened around him and she buried her face in his neck, her wet lips touching his skin and her tiny frame shaking with her own climax, her hips thrusting back and forth, greedily draining every last drop from his spasming dick. He threw he head back against Lori, and she peppered urgent kisses across his cheek and forehead.

Lola trembled his name as her pumping slowed, then stopped; aftershocks raced through her, and she twitched, her breath blasting against Lincoln's skin. Their mingled passion dripped down his shaft, pooled in his lap, then dribbled down the onto the bed, soaking into the sheets. Lincoln fought to catch his runaway breath, his heart knocking, dick pulsating inside of his little sister. Lola pushed back and touched the side of his face. "That was everything I dreamed it would be," she said in a low, awestruck tone, then kissed the tip of his nose. She pulled off of him, and his wet dick twitched at the cold air.

Lori kissed his neck as she untied his hands, her lips brushing his skin and sending shivers racing along his spine. When they were free, she removed the blindfold; Leni knelt in front of him, a beautiful blush on her sunny face and her hands resting on her knees. She lidded her eyes and leaned forward. "Hi."

Lincoln had always thought his second-oldest sister beautiful, but in that moment she was so radiant that his breath hitched and his heart squeezed. "H-Hi," he said and licked his dry lips. She leaned in and lifted her hands to his face, her fingers threading in his hair.

"That was totes hot," she said, her face inches from his, her brown eyes staring into his, her lips smiling. "Can we do that?"

Lincoln nodded dumbly.

Squealing in delight, Leni threw her arms around his neck and dragged him to her breasts. He thrashed in her embrace and tried to pull away, but she was stronger than she looked. When she did let go, she took his face in her hands and gazed into his eyes, then kissed him, her tongue slipping into his mouth and massaging his. He missed a beat, then kissed her back, his his hands laying on her shoulders, then tangling in her silky blonde hair as he lost himself to passion.

Somehow they wound up laying on their sides and facing one another, his hand stroking up her flank and hers rubbing his stomach. His dick, which had begun to deflate, shot back to life; she found it and wrapped her fingers around, her thumb brushing across the tip. Lincoln's hand skimmed over the hem of her dress and across her smooth, silky leg, then up toward the juncture of her thighs. She spread them, and her dank heat enveloped him like the embrace of a humid afternoon.

His fingers plunged clumsily into the wet fire between her lips, and she squeezed him harder; they shared a gasp, and Leni's eyes narrowed. "That feels really good," she said against his lips. Lincoln stroked her slowly, from her opening to her clit; when he touched the latter she bucked against him and let out a long, low hum. He rubbed faster, and she rolled onto her back, her legs propping up in an M and her hips moving against his hand, her dripping core grinding his palm and her hands flying to his arm, her fingers gripping and squeezing his muscles. "Yes," she said lowly, "yes, yes, yes, Lincy, yes." He watched her face for cues; when he stroked the nub at the top of her sex, her eyelids fluttered her she sucked her lips in with a gutteral mmmmmm, her face pinching and roaring with red. She held fast to his arm and humped his hand, her hips flying back and forth and her back lifting off the bed; burning liquid coated his hand and dripped down the creases between her legs and pelvis. She bared her teeth and sighed, her messy blonde hair pooling around her head like a dirty halo. Lincoln watched with slack-jawed wonder, her beauty and her excitement turning him on even more then fucking Lola. He realized in that moment that he wanted to see her come undone - to stare into her face and watch the moment her body came.

He rubbed slowly up and down between her lips, his thumb pressing her clit and making deep circles; she leaked all over his hand and held his arm, humping, thrusting, desperate for just enough friction to send her over the edge. He leaned over, eyes wide, chest heaving, his fingers caressing her, stroking her, his thumb teasing her toward the precipice. Her lids fluttered open and she bit her lower lip, her nostrils flaring, her forehead slick with sweat. "Oh, God, Lincy, you're gonna make me c-cum."

That was the point.

When his fingers brushed her seeping entrance, her hips bucked and her nails dug into his arm. Licking his lips, he traced it in a slow circle. She moaned and gave a body-wide shiver. Encouraged, he slipped his middle-finger a fraction of an inch in and swirled it around the rim of her opening; she was a pool of blistering liquid, and he sucked a sharp intake of breath as she scorched his flesh. "Ummm-mmm-ummm. Like that, like that, like that…"

He swallowed around a lump in his throat and stared intently at Leni's face as he swirled faster, faster, her muscles hugging him affectionately and her walls, like wet velvet, making love to his finger. Pressure rose in his loins, and he couldn't take it anymore; he pulled away and mounted her, his hands going to the outsides of her legs - they were smooth as silk, warm, her flesh quivering under his touch. Leni looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, her lips pursed and her breathing uneven. She arched her hips as he brushed the hem of her dress up, his palms scraping the warm, fleshy swell of her hips, along her sides, his thumbs raking over her nipples, pushing the dress over her perky breasts, his face lowering to hers, his dick sinking between her folds. She dragged her teeth across her bottom lip and lifted one leg, resting in in the crook of her neck; he wrapped his arm around and thrusted, filling her. She gasped and threw her head back, her butt lifted, her body taking him to the hilt, clutching him, rubbing him, wet and bubbling hot like lava. Their eyes met and their gazes held, her lips trembling and the fire in her eyes flickering as he pulled back and slammed forward again. Lincoln leaned over and kissed her as he fell into a steady rhythm, the meeting of their bodies producing a wet and steady slap slap slap. Lincoln, mindless with animal passion now, lifted her leg higher and he stroked against her in long, smooth strides, his hand cupping her breast, pushing firmly, squeezing, kneading. She held onto the bed and threw herself into his thrusts, the sheet twisting between her fingers.

"Lin-cy, Lin-cy," she panted, her words breaking into two each time he clapped the back of her womb. Lincoln bowed his head and went faster, drilling her like a fucking jackhammer. She laid her palms flat on his rippling chest and thrusted up to meet him; he leaned forward, pushing her leg even farther; she tightened around him and he felt his orgasm teetering like a broken down train on the top of a hill - one good push, and it'd come roaring down, gathering speed until it crashed into the valley below and exploded into a million burning pieces.

"God, Lincy, you're so good…"

He brushed his nose against hers and fused their lips, their tongues flopping and working, slipping and sliding over one another. Her walls squeezed, and she whipped her head away, her arms wrapping around him and pulling him close, spearing him deeper. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming."

That was the push he needed - the train screamed downhill, and when it hit the bottom, he gave one last thrust and moaned her name, his load bursting from his like artillery fire and splashing into her stomach. She froze, then started to convulse as her own climax blew through her like a brush-fire. Lincoln sucked her bottom lip in to stifle her screams and she ran her fingers through his hair, humping more slowly now, sleepily, sucking him dry. "Ooooooh," she purred. "That was so good."

Lincoln nodded. "Y-Yeah, it was," he said, his voice shaking. He swallowed, his throat dry, mouth filled with the taste of her cherry lip gloss and the salt of her skin. She pecked his nose and he rocked back on his knees, grabbing his dick and guiding it out of her, pausing when he caught sight or Lori kneeling at the foot of the bed. Their eyes locked, and a deviant grin tugged at one corner of her shimmering pink mouth. She smirked, crossed her arms over her chest in an X, and slowly lifted her tank top, the fabric brushing over her puffy nipples and her pert breasts falling free. Next, she unbuttoned her cargo shorts and pulled them down her thighs, then walked over on her knees, slipping them off and leaving in a heap on the bed. Lincoln watched her approach like a hungry lioness, gulping when she planted her knees on either side of Leni's head, her pussy inches above the younger girl's face.

She reached out and caressed his face, and he leaned in to kiss her, their tongues making slow, sweet love to one another and his hand cupping her breast, pinching and pulling her erect nipple. His other hand threaded through her warm blonde hair and caressed the back of her head as they tilted left and right, the kiss deepening, Lori's tongue assaulting his mouth, the taste of her saliva and the feeling of it sliding down the back of his throat. Her fingers slipped through his hair, over his shoulders, down his back, touching and exploring the curves on his muscles and the plain of his spine, her nails scratching his flesh and sending electric crackles into the center of his heart.

Drawing back with a sultry hmmm, she spread his hands against his chest and shoved him back. His head landed on the pillow, and she mounted him, her back curving in a gentle U and her lips placing soft kisses on his chest and stomach, her tongue dancing along his skin, her sin-filled eyes narrowed to blissful slits. Lincoln wound his fingers through her hair and breathed through his teeth, every pleasure sensor in his body melting and his aching dick popping back to life. He didn't know how many times he could go - he'd only ever managed five back to back by himself - but looking into Lori's eyes as she ran her lips over his pubic mound, her tongue thirstily lapping the sweat and combined juices of two girls from hs flesh, Lincoln imained he could blow again and again, filling each one of them to the brim with his seed and pollinating each one's flower with his nectar. He ground his hips against her as she ran her fingers down his length, a look of girlish wonder creeping into her eyes. She wrapped her hand around him and stroked up slow but firm.

"How does that feel, little bro?" she asked.

Lincoln swallowed, his hips rising and falling like the tide. "G-Good."

She gave a playful squeeze and lowered her head, her pupils dilating and her teeth brushing across her lower lip. He was so close to her mouth he could feel the dank kiss of her breath. "Yeah?" she breathed. She pressed her tongue to his shaft and molded around him, then licked to his head, a content mmmhmmmmm issuing forth. Lincoln curled his toes and braced himself when she reached his head, then groaned when she boobed down, taking him all the way to the back of her throat and squeezing his base with her hand. She moved up then down, up, then down, slow, steady, savoring the hot, musky taste of him, Leni, and Lola, sucking the precum from his skin, mixing it with her saliva, then swishing it around him before swallowing. She ran her hands between the fold joining his legs and his pelvis and danced her fingers along his skin; he circled her wrists, then weaved his fingers through hers.

Flicking him with her tongue, she thrusted down, shivering at the feeling of him scratching the back of her throat. She squeezed his hands and pulled up with agonizing slowness, making him twitch beneath her like a dying animal. She spat him out and looked into his eyes; she was blushing and panting, her core boiling hot and her brother's sticky essence coating her lips and chin. She was shaking and burning from the tips of her wiggling pink toes to the crown of her head; she'd never been so turned on in her life, and as she slunk up the length of Lincoln's body, her hands brushing up his sides and her lips trailing needy kisses along his stomach and chest, she honestly thought she was going to cum - that her body would seize and clench before he even penetrated her.

Pinning his shoulders to the bed and grinning down into his upturned face, she hovered herself over him, swiveling her hips and humming when his tip brushed across her folds. Lincoln cupped her shapely hips in his hands and jerked his dick up, aiming for her center but poking the inside of her leg. She giggled and leaned over, her bangs tickling his forehead and her nose skimming over his. "Do you wanna fuck me?" she asked and gave him a slow, sensual Eskimo kiss. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared; she tilted her head and traced the outline of his mouth with her tongue. Lincoln slipped his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her, his free hand sliding over her back, her flexing shoulder blades, the dimples at the base of her spine, down the swell of her butt. Lori took his face in her hands and jerked down, impaling herself on his dick and gasping into his mouth. He filled her depths, his dick expanding against her virgin walls and leaking into her like a faucet. She arched her back and splayed her hands on his chest, her hips rocking slow and steadily. She was already perched on the edge, her toes dangling over the side; too fast and she'd topple into the void, and she didn't want to finish yet - she wanted to relish the feeling of his crowned head scraping her insides, the sensation of his hot shaft pulsating against her, throbbing out as her walls closed in, their bodies working in sweet time.

She lifted up to almost his head, her eyes rolling, then sank down again, her head flopping back and her nails biting into his shoulders. Lincoln fondled her breasts, then brushed her hair out of the way and caressed either side of her throat with the tips of his fingers.

That simple touch, combined with the way he throbbed inside of her with every beat of his heart, was enough to push her closer to the edge. She hung her head, took a deep breath, and lowered herself, taking him to the deepest chamber of her femininity, a place she'd never shared with anyone before, a place never touched, never stroked, never prodded like it was being now. Lincoln slipped his fingers into her hair, pulled her to his lips, and jammed his tongue into her mouth. She ground against him, her feet inching over the ledge - too far now, she was going to fall. She tried to stop herself, but couldn't, so went with it instead, thrusting back and forth and giving herself over to her climax; it started in her stomach and spread out through her like a dazzling white light - her body sucking in and then blowing out in a cosmos shattering supernova, a squeal bursting past her lips and her sleek frame shaking as though it were about to explode into a million little pieces. Lincoln wrapped his arms around her, brought her even with him, her breasts smooshing against his chest, and came with a low, hitching grunt, wads of his sperm shooting into her and overspilling. She started to scream, then bit down hard on Lincoln's shoulder to muffle it. He nipped her earlobe and launched another volley at her cervix - she could feel it filling and sloshing in her womb, and that made her cum even harder, her body squeezing his and her toes curling in ecstasy.

When it was over, she fell limply onto the bed next to him and lay flat on her back in a warm bar of afternoon sunshine, her hand resting over her pounding heart and his lungs bursting for air. He started to gush out, and she clamped her sticky thighs to trap him in. Her muscles trembled and sleepiness filled her head. She rolled onto her side and laid her hand on his chest. Lola appeared behind him and draped her arm over his hip, her gloved fingers splaying on his stomach and a sharp, satisfied smile cleaving across her flushed face. Leni crawled up between his legs and rested her head on his knee, her eyes rolling up to stare at him with love.

Lori kissed his nipple and giggled when he cringed. "That was literally the best game ever."

"I totes agree," Leni said and rubbed her face against his leg like an affectionate cat.

"I wanna play it again."

Lincoln smiled. "Well, if you guys -"

His words cut off and his heart jolted into his throat when the door opened and his mother came in backwards, a hamper of clean clothes in her hand. Lori and Lola both tensed, Lola's eyes widening. Mom turned, eyes closed and a smile on her lips. "Hey, honey, I did your lau -" she opened her eyes...and her face dropped.

"Hi, Mom!" Leni cried.

The hamper clattered to the floor and Mom's hands fluttered to her temples, a shadow of horror flickering across her face. "Oh, my God!"

Lola and Lori both winced in dread; Lincoln was too terrified to move and Leni preened happily. "We played a game with Lincy. It was totes fun."

"LYNN!" Mom shrieked. "GET UP HERE!"

That's how Lori Loud, her sisters Lola and Leni, and her brother Lincoln wound up going to therapy three times a week.

THE END.


End file.
